


puinnseanan medici.

by anamustdie



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Humor, Cruelty, Gangland, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Los Angeles, M/M, Police, Romance, Smoking, Underworld, latin kings, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamustdie/pseuds/anamustdie
Summary: Лютик не был уверен, что ему нравится то, чем он занимается. Но ничего другого он больше не умел. Только готовить яды, сбегать, а ещё надоедать людям. И он совершенно не ожидал, что найдёт человека, который любит, когда ему надоедают.
Kudos: 3





	1. несвятой иисус.

Лос-анджелесские вечера всегда были тёплыми, освежающими. Может быть, Лютик только поэтому переехал в солнечную Калифорнию из серого и грязного Мичигана. Враньё, конечно, это не единственная причина, но определённо солнечность и открытость местности были приоритетом при выборе города для начала новой жизни. Иногда он скучал по семье и знакомым пейзажам, но определённо не жалел, что сбежал из своего умирающего мегаполиса сюда, в Лос-Анджелес.

Основной причиной переезда его мать считала поступление в Калифорнийский университет. Она говорила, что они с отцом невероятно гордятся Лютиком. На самом деле, повод для гордости был — он единственный из пяти их детей, кто поступил в университет. И Лютик тоже гордился бы собой, если бы настоящей причиной желания отучиться в университете так далеко от родного дома не был банальный страх. Лютик позорно сбежал из дикого Детройта, от его постоянной опасности быть убитым, забитым, избитым. Он бежал от грязи и мусора, уставших, серых людей без амбиций и стремлений сделать свою жизнь ярче. Бежал, чтобы не стать таким же, не потерять радость жизни.

Он и сейчас бежит. Нет, серьезно, в прямом смысле этого слова. Улепётывает по переулкам, перепрыгивает мусорные баки и всеми силами старается не задеть головой бельевые веревки. А позади слышатся громкие шаги, крики и угрозы на испанском. Это определённо не то, чего хотел Лютик, приехав в Калифорнию. Но то, что он заслужил.

— Говорила тебе мама: «не доведет твой язык до добра», ой говорила, — бурчал себе под нос Лютик, задорно перепрыгивая валяющиеся в переулках мусор под топот следующих за ним ног. — Но ты же самый умный. Тебе надо безостановочно языком молоть! Ох, мамочка, прости юродивого.

Впереди замаячил плетённый проволочный забор, и Лютик, сунув болтающийся рюкзак в зубы, в несколько нехитрых движений перелез его и поднажал. А сзади послышался скрип, громкий лязг. Судя по звукам, дверь оказалась открыта, а парни уже сели ему на хвост. Дверь действительно проще открыть, чем перелезать шесть футов с полупустой сумкой в зубах.

Было страшно, определенно было страшно. Если латиносы сейчас его поймают, он костей не соберёт. Да и вряд ли после встречи с ними эти самые кости останутся. В общем-то Лютик, сам виноват — полез на их территорию. Раньше, конечно, он мог иногда заходить в Латинский квартал за работой. Благодаря его врождённому обаянию и харизме, Лютик каким-то образом умудрялся находить общий язык с разными людьми. И когда говориться «разные люди», речь идет о конкурирующих и враждующих группировках. Но Лютик прекрасно вился ужом меж ними.

Только оказалось, что если ты проведёшь ночь с сестрой лидера банды, а на утро уйдёшь и не соберёшься ей звонить, то старший брат может быть немного огорчён. Вот только Лютик честно не знал, что Карла Кармона — сестра Чусо Кармона, а не просто мимо проходящая однофамилица! Он тогда, попавшийся в руки Лос-Сетас, честно обещал, что отведёт Карлу в кино, парк, купит ей мороженое. Но не женится. Это не для него. Он вообще не семейный человек. А ещё Лютик умудрился ляпнуть, что лучше бы женился на Чусо. В общем, это были незабываемые три недели в больнице.

И он бы правда больше не полез в Латинский квартал, но у него было важное задание — встреча с заказчиком. Дело плевое — охмурить конкурентку и аккуратно отравить её так, чтобы все решили, что это сердечный приступ. О, Лютик на полуслове понял, чего он него хотят, и даже знал, чем травить ее будет. Он не воспользовался бы ядами, нет. Чуть больше анестетика, чем нужно, и она предстанет перед апостолом Петром. Вот только Лютик не знал, что рядом будет ошиваться эта стая неотёсанных мужланов с гиперболизированным чувством личного пространства.

И он, идиот, вместо того, чтобы мирно решить проблему, включил сарказм и выключил инстинкт самосохранения. Ну кто его за язык тянул шутить про маму, я вас спрашиваю?

— Мальчики, оставьте меня в покое! — взвизгнул Лютик, бодро перебирая крепкими ногами, хотя лёгкие уже горели. — Чусо, ну ты чего? Я больше не буду встречаться с Карлой по ночам, — послышались звуки выстрелов, и хотя стреляющий промахнулся, Юлиан с перепугу начал бежать зигзагами.

— Hijo de puta! ¡Te arrancaré el puto trasero! * — раздался громкий рык сзади, а Лютику совершенно не понравилось это обещание. Он не был себялюбивым, но задница у него была что надо.

Резко завернув за угол, парень в несколько больших шагов выбежал из переулка и оказался около дороги. Слабо, конечно, верится, но если он успеет добежать до большого скопления людей, Молла или что-то типа того, то, возможно, только возможно, что…

Его отвлёк громкий сигнал и визг колёс. Лютик, крепко зажмурил глаза. От головы резко отлила вся кровь, а душа на секунду покинула тело, а потом резко вернулась обратно. Крики латиносов её вернули. Лютик быстро огляделся.

— Ты идиот? А если бы я тебя сбил? — из-под шлема послышался недовольный рык, — Совсем из ума выжил? — Лютик запрыгнул на свободное место сзади водителя и крепко обхватил его поясницу. — Ты чего делаешь?

Снова выстрел. Снова почти в цель. И этого было достаточно, чтобы Лютик как истеричка заорал:

— Чего вылупился, ирод? Газуй давай, а то и тебе, и мне яйца поотстреливают!

Водитель оказался жутко понятливым, потому что уже через секунду он газанул, набирая скорость.

— О, Иисус! Передавай Карле привет! — задорно крикнул Лютик, одной рукой крепко хватаясь за талию мужчины, а второй махая латиносам рукой.

— Я тебя достану! — снова звуки выстрела и неразборчивые ругательства на испанском.

— Te amo**! — радостно взвизгнул Лютик и уткнулся носом меж лопаток своего недовольного водителя.

***

— Мы как Бонни и Клайд. Только чур, я Клайд. Бонни страшненькой была, — заявил Лютик, когда мужчина остановился у какого-то бара через пару кварталов от места, где подобрал парня.

Его сердце до сих пор бешено колотилось от страха. На самом деле, пока он бежал, было не так страшно. У Лютика с самого детства запоздалая реакция на стрессовые ситуации. Но вот через пару десятков минут после избежания опасности его начинает трусить. Это самый настоящий животный ужас! Потому что весь приток адреналина разрывает его организм за пару минут, а не на протяжении всей драки или ситуации типа того.

Лютик старательно переводил дыхание и старался успокоить дрожащие руки. Кроме того, было невероятно жарко. Холодный воздух от быстрой езды перестал кусаться как только мотоцикл затормозил и покрасневшая кожа теперь саднила как от ожога.

— Я тебе сейчас сам яйца покалечу, если ты не объяснишь, что это было! — Мужчина снял шлем, мотнул патлатой головой и внимательно осмотрел свой байк. Кажется, состояние мотоцикла волновало его куда больше, чем тот факт, что совсем недавно они были в паре сантиметров от пуль. — Тебе повезло, что Плотвичка не пострадала.

Лютик хохотнул, нахмурил аккуратный нос и театрально взмахнул руками. Его крайне позабавил испуганный и взволнованный вид этого бугая.

— Ты свою железку по имени зовёшь? Заведи себе девчонку.

Тяжело вздохнув, Геральт направился к бару, около которого они остановились, а Лютик, не долго думая, заменил за ним. Он и сам не до конца понимал причину, почему сейчас телепается вслед за этим хамом. Просто он был крайне благодарен за столь быстрое спасение своей задницы, которая, как мы помним, крайне симпатичная.

— Проваливай, — не оборачиваясь рыкнул незнакомец, легко открывая тяжёлую деревянную дверь.

— Давай я куплю тебе выпить? За спасение!

— Я сам за себя плачу.

— Тогда я куплю выпить рядом с тобой, — Лютика совершенно не смутил недружелюбный тон мужчины и его грубые слова.

— Пошел вон, пацан.

Лютик хотел было что-то ответить, чтобы не оставлять за мужчиной последнее слово, но тот предпринял попытку закрыть дверь прямо перед носом парня, и всё, что тот смог из себя выдавить — тихий кряк, когда пытался всеми силами сдвинуть с места тяжёлый кусок древесины.

Стоит ли говорить, что совершенно хамское отношение нового знакомого и его безразличие к такому классному пареньку так задело Лютика, что тот твердо решил не уходить?

— Ой как тут мрачно! — Лютик огляделся, а потом вслед за мужчиной подошёл к барной стойке.

Бармен сразу активизировался и поставил перед мужчиной стакан с тёмной жидкостью. Лютику понравилось, что бартендер вообще ни слова не спросил на счёт заказа, а его новый друг не выражал пожеланий. Вот это клиентоориентированность!

— А мне то же самое, — широкого улыбаясь заявил Лютик, с трудом забираясь на высокий шаткий стул.

Бармен осмотрел его, хмыкнул беззлобно, а после перед Лютиком оказался такой же стакан. Одного глотка хватило, чтобы внутренности воспламенились, а во рту поселился неприятный привкус. Правда, спустя пару секунд, когда жжение прошло, появились шоколадное послевкусие, но это слабо радовало.

— Это что? — кашляя, прохрипел Лютик. На самом деле, его реакция была утрирована. Было не так противно, как он показывал. Просто он такой — его эмоции гиперболизированы.

— Виски, — коротко бросил мужчина, а потом недоверчиво осмотрел парня. — У тебя хоть паспорт есть?

— Конечно есть, — оскорбился Лютик, но недовольства хватило ненадолго, и его лицо снова расплылось в счастливой улыбке. — Хочешь покажу? Я там такой милый, ты бы только знал!

Лютик полез в карман на поиски паспорта, пропустив момент, когда к бару подошёл худой мужчина. За то парень услышал, как он тихо, но отчётливо, бросил в сторону беловолосого «мудак», а после взял открытое для него пиво и вернулся к друзьям.

Лютик вспыхнул, а Геральт, напротив, казался спокойнее ленивца.

— Это он тебе? — Парень резко потерял интерес к поискам своего паспорта, сосредотачиваясь на недовольном рассматривании невоспитанного худого мужчины и его друзей.

— Ага.

— С чего бы это?

— Я с его сестрой развелся.

— И только? Вот мудак, — Лютик залпом осушил свой бокал, а после с энтузиазмом предложил: — Давай я его отравлю?

— Что? — Мужчина закашлялся, резко ставя свой стакан на барную стойку.

— Ну, нет — так нет, я просто предложил. По дружбе, — он пожал плечами и кончиком пальца начал двигать свой пустой стакан подальше от себя, стараясь вернуть его на спил-стоп.

Мужчина громко отодвинул стул и повернулся к Лютику всем телом, выражая полное непонимание происходящего.

— По какой дружбе, пацан? Я просто тебя подвёз.

— Ты спас мне жизнь! — Лютик тоже к нему повернулся, обворожительно улыбаясь. — Бескорыстно и добровольно!

— Ты залез на Плотвичку и наорал на меня!

— Это все отговорки, — Лютик снисходительно махнул рукой. — Просто я милый, и ты не устоял. Но знаешь что, я не такой! — важно заявил он, поднимая палец вверх. — И если ты надеешься, что я отплачу тебе своим задом — нет, нет и ещё разочек нет. Но могу отсосать. Хочешь отсосу?

Мужчина подавился во второй раз, во все глаза смотря на довольного паренька.

— У меня отличный язык и полностью отсутствует рвотный рефлекс. Знаешь, как это круто? Ой, хотя откуда там ты знаешь.

Геральт простонал и достал из кармана пару смятых купюр.

— Тебя от пятидесяти грамм так развезло?

Лютик по детски нахмурился, а после махнул рукой, заказывая себе ещё. Вернее, он пытался это сделать. Во всех фильмах и сериалах хватает жеста рукой с указанием на свой пустой бокал, чтобы бартендер понял, чего гость хочет. Этот же оказался таким непонимающим, что даже не посмотрел на Лютика.

— Просто я перенервничал. А ещё я сегодня не ел. Это на пустой желудок так, — он немного сник, а потом тяжело вздохнул. — Кушать хочется.

— Более проблемных людей я ещё не встречал. Я отвезу тебя домой. Где ты живёшь?

Лютик слегка наклонился вперёд, проводя кончиком языка по снова растянутым в улыбке губам, а после положил аккуратную ладошку на грудь нового друга.

— В твоём сердце.

Тяжело вздохнув, мужчина направился к двери, а Лютик, чуть качаясь со стороны в сторону, заменил за ним. Его смутно радовала перспектива остаться в этом заведении в совершенном одиночестве. Хотя бы потому, что он совершенно не представлял, как добираться домой, и где они вообще находятся.

— Ты такой злой, как-там-тебя зовут, — так грустно прошептал Лютик с прерывистым вздохом, что мужчина даже посмотрел на него ещё раз.

Но поняв, что с пареньком всё хорошо, он сел на байк и отодвинулся подальше от руля.

— Спереди садись. Ещё свалишься с зади, и меня оштрафуют.

Лютик послушно забрался между рулём и мужчиной, а после второй завел мотор.

— Куда мы едем? — пробурчал Лютик, укладывая голову на чужом плече и пытаясь заглянуть под шлем. Но чужого лица почему-то совсем-совсем не было видно, что заставило парня недовольно нахмуриться.

— Отвезу тебя туда, откуда забрал, — спокойно ответил мужчина, трогаясь с места.

Лютик резко выпрямился, от чего водитель на секунду потерял управление. Тихо выругавшись, мужчина выровнял мотоцикл и немного сбавил скорость, опасаясь, что они всё-таки сваляться, если неугомонный пацан снова резко дёрнется.

— Нельзя туда, ворчун, нельзя, — он вцепился в плечи мужчины так крепко, насколько позволяла поза, — Иисус меня убьёт. Насмерть убьет, этот плохой Иисус, ты понимаешь?! О, ворчун, не отдавай меня ему.

Мужчина опустил на секунду удивлённый взгляд, которого Лютик естественно не увидел.

— Завязывай с Иисусом, пацан. Это богохульство.

Лютик резко повернул голову к мужчине и нахмурился.

— Иссус — мудак, а я не богохульник!

— Я сказал — завязывай. Да и вообще, почему ты про Иисуса вспомнил? Ты непохож на верующего. Чего так боишься его наказания?

— Так ведь и Иисус не святой! — в сердцах выкрикнул Лютик. — Нет, вообще-то он прикольный, но после того, как я с его сестрой переспал — Иисус просто озверел!

Мужчина тихо простонал, плавно поворачивая руль вправо.

— Всё, здравствуй, белочка. Потеряли пацана, — сам себе прошептал он, в глубине души надеясь, что они с Лютиком говорят о разных Иисусах.


	2. шебутная мышка с восемнадцатой улицы.

Лютику было прохладно, но очень уютно. Его немного качало со стороны в сторону, а лицо обдувал ветерок. Кажется, вокруг было море, и хотя Лютик побаивался открытых пространств типа водоёмов или полей, сейчас ему было хорошо и спокойно. Было ощущение безопасности и домашнего спокойствия, которое развеялось химерическим существом, как только щеки обожгли несильные удары ладонями, а крик чаек сменился на хриплый бас.

— Очнись, пацан, — недовольно заворчал над ухом голос, стараясь вернуть сознание Лютика в реальный мир, — потом отоспишься.

— Я не пацан, — осоловело моргнул парень и очаровательно улыбнулся, как только наткнулся на взгляд странных медовых глаз. — Я Лютик.

— А я — Хризантема, — закатил глаза мужчина и слез с мотоцикла, из-за чего Лютик едва не упал. — Нормально имя у тебя есть, флорист?

Лютик молча слез со стоящего на подножке мотоцикла и, чуть качаясь со стороны в сторону, направился вслед за мужчиной. У него всё ещё было ощущение опьянения — его слегка шатало и немного заплетался язык, — но он вполне мог думать разумно. И разум подсказывал ему, что не стоит говорить своего настоящего имени. Не потому, что он скрывается, а потому, что матушка назвала его невероятно глупо.

— Меня зовут Геральт Беллегард, — снова заговорил мужчина, когда они уже подошли к крыльцу. От двери гаража до него было всего метров пять, не больше, но парню, вялому ото сна, они показались километрами. — Или ты прямо сейчас говоришь своё имя, или потопаешь домой пешком.

— Нет, отсюда мне далеко, — совершенно серьёзно заметил парень, после почти минуты обдумывания варианта. — Это какой-то приличный район, Генри. Я даже сомневаюсь, что ты не живешь на другом конце Лос-Анджелеса.

— Не Генри. Меня зовут Геральт.

— Генри лучше. Или, может, Гарри? Нет, лучше Генри, — парень изнутри закусил щеку.

— Может и лучше, но меня зовут Геральт. От «Г» к «е», потом к «р», а в конце — «альт». Геральт, — выдохнул мужчина, преграждая парню проход внутрь дома.

— Всратое имя, друг.

— А ты…?

— Я Юлиан, омн… Аль, кхм, Рац… — Лютик мялся, совершенно не желая произносить свое ужасно глупое длинное имя. Матушка всегда говорила, что он должен гордиться своим родовым именем, что его предки были какими-то английскими баронами, а может — графами или маркизами. Чушь собачья! Он вырос в грязном и ужасном Детройте, населенном Джонами Гарретами, Дейлами Пирсами и Гиллами Митчеллами. Он совершенно не вписывался в коллектив злых подростков со своим расфуфыренным именем и старыми затёртыми джинсами, доставшимися ему от самого старшего из двух братьев. А они могли бы пройти гораздо более долгий жизненный путь, если бы Лютик не был третьим сыном и старшим братом двух сестёр-двойняшек. Вот настолько имя не соответствовало ему.

— Ты там чего бурчишь, пацан?

— Я Юлиан Альфред Панкрац де Леттенхоф! — скороговоркой выпалил Лютик, улыбаясь так виновато, будто это он себя так назвал.

Лютик видел замешательство на лице Геральта. На его лбу неоновой вывеской горело «И это у меня-то всратое имя?», «Господи, уж лучше Лютик» или что-то в этом духе. Но мужчина только хмыкнул и потрепал растрёпанные от езды без шлема волосы.

— Крутое имя, пацан. Но тебе больше нравится «Лютик», да?

Юлиан расплылся в самой широкой своей улыбке и быстро закивал, совершенно не по-взрослому повторяя

— Да. Да, нравится! Больше.

Дом оказался достаточно большим и уютным. Совсем крошечная прихожая плавно перетекала в просторную кухню. Честно говоря, границы между этими комнатами были условными, а окончанием прихожей служила напольная вешалка, что было, по мнению Лютика, не совсем удобно, но всё это компенсировал внешний вид.

Геральту потребовалось всего пара минут, чтобы усадить парня на мягкий диван и всунуть в руки горячий имбирный чай для более быстрого отрезвления. Мужчина всё ещё не верил, что можно опьянеть от пятидесяти грамм виски, но не видел причины для симуляции.

— Ты всех незнакомцев к себе домой тащишь? Тебе мама не говорила, что негоже всю гадость в дом тащить? — Улыбнулся Лютик, когда Геральт вернулся спустя несколько минут отсутствия, подбирая под себя ноги. — Знаешь, я мог бы вызвать такси, если бы ты назвал адрес.

— Ты всегда во сне слюни пускаешь, или только когда выпьешь? Всего меня залил. — Геральт приподнял густую бровь, вытирая насухо длинные волосы. — Хочешь уехать домой?

Лютик сначала потупил взгляд, а после совершенно честно замотал головой.

— Мне нельзя домой, — он широко улыбнулся и в который раз окинул комнату взглядом. — У тебя такой большой дом. Ты какой-нибудь богатый покемон, да?

— Это из-за тех ребят в латинском квартале? — Геральт проигнорировал заданный вопрос и направился к плите, по дороге надевая свежую футболку.

— А эти шрамы? Откуда их так много?

Геральт тяжело вздохнул, ставя чайник с водой на плиту с таким видом, будто говорит сейчас с маленьким ребёнком.

— Давай так, я спрашиваю — ты отвечаешь, — мужчина вернулся обратно в гостиную и подошел к Лютику почти вплотную. — А потом меняемся. Ты сможешь задать вопрос только ответив на мой.

Лютик неуверенно кивнул, совершенно не радуясь тому, что мужчина подошёл так близко. Потому что если разница в их росте незначительная, то в габаритах — просто огромна. Ладно, не очень-то и огромна. Без своих широченных кофт Лютик тоже очень даже подкаченный. Но у него всё равно есть чувство, что он щенок рядом с буйволом.

Геральт аккуратно присел на край кресла и упёрся локтями в колени, сцепляя ладони в замок.

— Почему ты убегал от них? — Он упер внимательный взгляд в парня. Это было не то, что ему хотелось узнать больше всего, но нужно было не напугать парня своими откровенными вопросами.

— Это не я от них убегал — это они за мной гнались, — нарочито весело подмигнул Юлиан, но Геральт видел, что даже такой, по сути, обычный вопрос, заставил парня напрячься. — Я просто забрёл на их территорию. Знал, что нарвусь, но все равно полез. Это моя ошибка.

Геральт внимательно осмотрел Лютика, убеждаясь в том, что он говорит правду, а потом позволяюще махнул рукой, готовый к его вопросу.

— Почему ты привез меня к себе? Ты же совсем меня не знаешь. Может, я хулиган какой-то, — Лютик слегка наклонил голову в бок. — Я мог бы обнести дом, пока ты был в душе, как вариант.

— Потому что если бы на тебя напали ночью и убили — я бы винил себя. Конечно, это была бы не моя вина, и все такое. Но я бы винил.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Геральт, — Лютик расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана. Чай был сладким и вкусным, плед теплым и согревающим, а Геральт спокойным и заинтересованным. Ему совершенно не хотелось притворяться.

— Сколько тебе лет? Ты выглядишь как школьник. Да и ведёшь себя так же.

Лютик усмехнулся и подмигнул мужчине, посильнее прижимая к себе коленки.

— Уже можно, — а после взял себя в руки. — Мне двадцать три. Я учусь в Калифорнийском университете.

Геральт открыл было рот, но парень мотнул головой. У всех такая реакция. Лютик совершенно не выглядит, как будущее светило науки. Скорее как шебутная мышка со средним баллом аттестата 3,2. Но на самом деле, Лютик один из немногих в своём классе, чей диплом об окончании старшей школы имел оценку выше 4, и вообще единственный, кто пошел в тринадцатый класс* и прошел его с отличием. В общем, Лютик крайне умный парень, просто немного не от мира сего, что и путает людей.

— А тебе сколько? Ты выглядишь не шибко старым, но так по-старчески ворчишь!

— Мне тридцать один. А это только начало жизненного пути, скажу я тебе, — нахмурился Геральт, до глубины души задетый такими словами, а после сразу же задал свой вопрос: — Почему те ребята за тобой гнались?

Лютик немного напрягся и опустил вниз взгляд. Ему не хотелось врать. Он вообще очень честный парень. Он может недоговаривать, лукавить, утаивать, блефовать. Но никогда не врёт. Но и полную правду говорить было бы глупо. Потому что Геральта он видит впервые, а прошлое и настоящее у Лютика не очень радужное.

— Я пересёк их границу, помнишь? У моих друзей и друзей Чусо — это тот чувак с пушкой — есть договорённость на счёт территорий. Я ее нарушил.

— Ни разу не слышал, чтобы члены банды называли друг друга друзьями, — покачал головой Геральт, всё сильнее хмурясь. — Тебя против воли там держат?

— Ну уж нет, моя очередь спрашивать. Откуда столько шрамов?

Геральт недовольно рыкнул, но уговор есть уговор:

— Один из преступников взорвал осколочную гранату во время побега. Это из-за нее. Я после взрыва такой брутальный, что даже не хочется убирать шрамы. Да и они слишком большие, чтобы их полностью удалить. Служил ещё. Большинство со службы да. А остальные — не помню.

Лютик напрягся, внимательнее стены и фотографии на полках. Нигде не было явного указания на то, кем работает Геральт, но он этого было не лучше. От конечностей будто отлила вся кровь. Не то чтобы Лютику стало страшно. Просто немного некомфортно. И в глубине души он надеялся, что догадка не подтвердится.

— Я ещё кое-что спрошу, прости. Ты… Полицейский?

— Капитан, — коротко кивнул Геральт, а Лютик медленно встал с места с таким лицом, будто напротив него сидит агрессивный пёс, вот-вот готовый наброситься.

— Мне пора, знаешь. Не хочу пользоваться твоим гостеприимством и все дела.

Геральт встал вслед за парнем, с улыбкой наблюдая за его осторожностью. Лютик забавно пятился к двери, то и дело натыкаясь задом то на угол стола, то на торшер.

— Я не буду тебя арестовывать, Лютик, — выдохнул Геральт. — Успокойся, пожалуйста.

— Да в смысле не будешь?! — парень выкрикнул на порядок громче, чем хотел. И уж тем более, чем было нужно. — Я же… Этот, как его…

— Преступник. Ага. И мне жутко повезло встретить одного из М-18*.

Глаз Лютика слегка дернулся, но он тут же взял себя в руки.

— С чего ты…? — парень махнул кистью, но был прерван ответом на так и не заданный вопрос.

— Я тебя татуировка на плече. Насколько мне известно, у всех банд обязательно иметь тату банды, к которой ты относишься. Должен признать, это упрощает идентификацию трупов.

— Это просто красивый рисунок! — Лютик непроизвольно повёл плечом.

Он чувствовал себя в клетке, у которой выход запаян. Его не существует. Он попался. Сейчас Геральт наденет на него наручники, его отправят в тюрьму. А Лютику ни за что нельзя в тюрьму. Он слишком красивый, ему там не безопасно!

Геральт покачал головой и цокнул языком.

— Успокойся, я действительно не собираюсь везти тебя в участок.

Лютик аккуратно присел на край пуфика у выхода из комнаты, крепко держась за край комода.

— Если они узнают, что я пришел к копу, мне не очень повезёт.

— Они тебе угрожают?

— Не то чтобы, нет. Просто, ну, знаешь… Это ведь предательство семьи, — он поднял встревоженный взгляд на совершенно спокойного Геральта.

— Юлиан, это не семья, если ты их боишься.

Лютик напрягся. Не то чтобы он был шибко предан своей банде. Просто он четыре года провёл с этими ребятами. Он не знал, как это — быть одному. Может, они и не были хорошими людьми, иногда бросали его в побеге, иногда говорили «разбирайся с проблемой сам». Да, иногда он на свои слова «мне немного страшно возвращаться домой в это время» слышал «не ной и топай домой, тебе нельзя остаться».

Но это ведь не значит, что он не член семьи. Просто Лютик сам лез под горячую руку. На нем срывали гнев, но ведь если им становилось лучше — не значит ли это, что от Лютика тоже есть польза. Хотя бы такая.

— Не бывает бывших членов банд, Геральт, — совсем тихо сказал Лютик.

— Если ты мне поможешь, мы вытащим тебя оттуда. И ты сможешь начать нормальную жизнь.

Лютик нахмурился. Хотел ли он уходить? Вряд ли. Ему нравилось тем, чем он занимался. У него отлично получается играться с ядами, у него есть полная свобода действий, он получает неплохие деньги.

И если он согласится на предложение Геральта, что ещё ему останется делать? Он больше ничего не умеет. Он умрет от голода на улице или, что ещё хуже, ему придётся вернуться в дикий Деройт.

— Почему я должен тебе доверять? Я знаю тебя пару часов от силы. И все это время ты на меня ворчишь как старый дед. Зачем тебе это?

— Потому что мы друзья.

Лютик замер, поднял на Геральта взгляд. Обычно он говорил такие слова. Но ни разу, кажется, не слышал их от других. Ну, то есть, в серьезном смысле. В школе у него были ребята, зовущие его братаном или что-то типа того, но они всегда уходили. И Лютик знал, что они говорят не правду.

Это было видно. А по Геральту не было видно, что он врет.

— Друзья?

Геральт важно кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как чужое лицо забавно вытягивается, а в глазах загорается огонёк восторга. Ему просто не верилось, что кто-то может с таким счастьем реагировать на дружбу.

— Ты ведь сам это сказал, — после этих слов Лютик немного поник, понимая, что это снова отражение его слов, снова не серьёзно, — и я совсем не против, чтобы это было правдой. Ты что-нибудь умеешь делать? Кроме отравления людей.

Лютик коротко кивнул.

— Играть умею. Немного. На гитаре, — Геральт расплылся в улыбке, — и на пианино. И на барабанах совсем чуть-чуть. И петь, наверное. Я люблю музыку, знаешь.

Лютик улыбнулся Геральту в ответ, показывая забавные ямочки на щеках. Геральт хороший и милый. Он ведь не будет предавать Лютика. Он не выглядит как предатель.

Вот только люди никогда не выглядят так, будто предадут тебя. И это пугает.

— Думаю, мы можем пристроить тебя в какой-то бар. Там платят гораздо меньше, чем за убийства, но это хорошее начало. И ты мог бы стать, ну не знаю, консультантом полиции по бандитским группировкам. За это тоже платят.

Лютик потерял свой счастливый настрой так же быстро, как обрел его. Потому что, даже если у него получится сбежать — его всё равно рано или поздно найдут, узнают, что он работал с полицией. Ему вряд ли поможет даже побег из города. Побег, которого Юлиан совершенно не желает.

— Ты сдашь меня, ты же коп. Это твоя работа. И у вас у всех синдром мамочки — защита населения от таких, как я. На случай записи, я отрицаю, что делал что-то незаконное!

— Я не буду тебя сдавать, — в который раз повторил Геральт. — Мы заключим сделку: если ты сдашь банду — с тебя снимут все обвинения. Если они будут. В чем я сомневаюсь. Ты же отрицаешь, что делал что-то незаконное.

Лютик растерянно забегал глазами по комнате, в после резко встал.

— Я не предатель.

И быстро направился к двери. Слишком быстро. Чтобы не остаться. Потому что все то, что описал Геральт — его потенциальная жизнь — была очень соблазнительной. Он смог бы закончить учебу, стать нормальным. А агрессию можно выплескивать в искусство, записаться на борьбу, а может… Нет, нет никакого «а может»!

— Это не предательство! — крикнул вслед парню Геральт.

— Я ухожу! — Лютик захлопнул за собой входную дверь дома, но ему показалось, что он захлопнул дверь в свое будущее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *13 класс - Advanced Placement Programme (дословно — Программа Продвинутого Размещения). Он для тех, кто хочет глубже учить те предметы, которые будут изучаться в университете. После него можно сразу поступить на второй курс, но с условием, что все экзамены ПР сданы не ниже, чем на 3 балла. ПР даёт льготы почти во всех вузах США. При сдаче предметов на «отлично» можно претендовать на поступление в Принстонский, Гарвардский и Йельский университеты.   
> *М-18, она же Мара-18, она же банда 18 улицы — мультиэтническая международная преступная группировка, чьей сферой преступной деятельности являются наркотики и торговля оружием, грабеж, вымогательство, убийства, заказные убийства, проституция


End file.
